Love Confessions
by lyssanja
Summary: drabble  Because you cannot immortalize a war without some romance. And because one is such a pathetic number  or so Neji thinks .


_Behold, lyssanja appears after a long year of absence. So yeah, I've got me here a drabble. It's short (didn't even reach 645 words). And it really has no plot (gasp!). And I'm being Captain Obvious. Somebody shoot me now._

_Disclaimer: I own not. You sue not._

_Warnings: OOC Neji, maybe. And a lack of beta reader._

* * *

><p><strong>Love Confessions<strong>

"So what are you being smug about? That you got a love confession during the war?" Hyuuga Neji's retort rang throughout the medical tent B-17. He was sitting on the cot that dominated the now dirty white encampment, having his right arm mended by Haruno Sakura. The war was over; they have won. There would be peace until the next insurgent arises.

Beside him, Tenten sat indignant. "Yes," she said tightly. "That's what am I saying."

"Pathetic," Neji scoffed. "I'd bet that shinobi was a wimp."

"He was so not!" Tenten exclaimed hotly. "Shishioh was a perfectly fine nin!"

"And you happen to know this because he said so?" One perfect brown eyebrow arched in disdain.

"Because we fought alongside each other!"

"That's low, Tenten."

Tenten huffed in frustration. "Sorry. Look, I know it was the best strategy for you to fight alongside your kinsmen. I'm not begrudging you that. We're still friends, yes?"

Neji smiled ruefully. "Still friends."

"And look, Sakura-san is about to laugh her head off at our antics." Tenten smiled sheepishly at the medic nin.

The pink-haired kunoichi smiled. "Oh, please. Don't mind me. I am about to finish with Neji-san's wound, anyway. It's not too deep to require stitches."

"May I ask, Haruno-san,"Neji cut in, "did you receive love confessions during the war?"

"Yes, of course," Sakura replied lightly. "It's an element of any war, I think. You can't immortalize a war without some romance, after all."

"Sakura-san received a grand total of fifteen confessions, Neji," Tenten proclaimed proudly. "There's not a single nation that didn't fall in love with her charms."

Neji snorted. "Healing prowess, more like."

As the medic in question futilely quailed her silent laughter with a fist, Tenten glowered in great ire. "Are you implying that Sakura-san's not beautiful enough to warrant a confession?"

"Now you are putting words in my mouth."

It was enough to make the Konoha's weapons mistress explode. "What is wrong with you? Here I am, sharing with you what happened with me during the war and all you do is scoff and insult and belittle me. I get it, okay? You're such a holier-than-thou-mightier-than-thou asshole!"

Silence invaded the tent. Even Sakura was quiet. To credit her, Tenten did not storm off as Neji feared she might do. Instead she turned in on herself, quieting down and gazing at the floor.

Minutes passed. Sakura finished her task in relative silence. Finally, Neji spoke. "One is such a pathetic number, don't you think?"

Tenten opened her mouth to rant anew, but he beat her to it. Bending down, his lips swiftly captured hers in a searing hot kiss. Hands that were about to pound his shoulder (the bad one, of course) made a beeline to his back, pulling him closer. His own hands delved into her hair, untangling the buns she had arranged her hair in. Chocolate brown tresses spilled; Neji reveled into it.

After a while, the need for air overwhelmed the two, and they parted, gasping. Neji leaned towards Tenten, his forehead touching hers. Tenten, still panting, grinned. "Sakura-san's already gone. You think we drove her off?"

Neji just smiled. "She's probably out to collect more love confessions."

"You're still hung up on that?"

"You were the one hung up on _that,_ Tenten."

"But—"

"At least you can now boast that you've got two."

Tenten's joyous smile made her face light up, Neji thought. Like a fairy bathed in halo of sorts. How he wanted to let it stay that way.

* * *

><p><em>Somebody please be kind and give this poor girl a talking to. The button's right down there. :)<em>


End file.
